His Decision
by aleathory
Summary: Dan di sini ia berada, di sebuah ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang bodoh, menunggu kabar tentang sahabatnya. No Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Glee sudah jelas bukan milik saya, kalau Glee punya saya, saya gak akan nulis fanfic, tapi nulis skenario.

**His Decision**

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah ia hanya tertabrak, atau jika ia menyebrang di jalanan dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, atau ia memang mencoba untuk tertabrak dengan sengaja.

Puck berharap pilihan terakhir bukanlah jawaban yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja, ia juga tidak ingin dua pilihan pertama menjadi jawabannya. Namun, jika ia diharuskan memilih antara ketiga pilihan tersebut, ia akan memilih salah satu di antara dua pilihan pertama. Karena baginya, dua pilihan tersebut lebih baik dibandingkan pilihan ketiga.

Namun, seperti yang sudah dinyatakan di atas, tak ada yang tahu.

Ruang tunggu rumah sakit ini adalah tempat terbodoh yang ada di dunia. Apalagi, mereka sedang berada di bagian anak-anak, dimana ruang tunggunya digambari oleh berbagai gambar hewan yang sedang bermain dengan latar belakang hutan. Semua hewannya tersenyum riang, seperti sedang mengalami era terbaik dalam hidup mereka.

Bodoh.

Itu menurut Puck. Gambar-gambar tersebut hanya memberikan harapan-harapan palsu pada anak-anak yang terjebak di sini, karena mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengartikan apa yang yang terjadi di sini. Aneh betapa ruangan ini di desain untuk memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat, padahal yang ada hanya kepalsuan.

Puck melirik kesampingnya dan melihat Kurt. Kepalanya menunduk, wajahnya menyembunyikan diri dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Puck menarik nafas dan menepuk Kurt, memastikan bahwa anak itu masih terbangun, belum pingsan dengan kesedihan. Kurt mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, seperti baru tersetrum. Matanya berwarna merah dan kulitnya lebih pucat dibandingkan biasanya.

Kurt tidak pernah menangis di depan umum seperti ini. Setidaknya, itu yang Puck tahu, karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Kurt dengan dalam seperti Finn.

Finn.

Ia berharap ia ada di sini, didekatnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi saat ini, karena, karena Finn-lah yang menyebabkannya berada di sini, menunggu dengan gelisah.

Ia benci tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Karena saat ini ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya tadi siang hanyalah sebuah perjalanan sederhana ke supermarket bersama Finn dan Kurt (yang sebenarnya memaksa ikut). Ia tidak menyangka saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia akan melihat Finn berbaring di tengah jalanan basah oleh darahnya sendiri.

Apa yang terjadi sesudahnya, hanya sebuah keburaman.

Kembali ke saat ini, saat ia berada di ruang tunggu bodoh ini. Ia masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia tidak mengerti sedikit pun.

Ia menoleh saat mendengar suara sedih seorang anak kecil yang melewati mereka. Membuat Puck teringat lagi pada Finn. Jika Finn melihat anak itu sekarang, ia akan langsung menghampiri tersebut dan berusaha membuat anak tersebut gembira kembali. Rachel pernah berteori bahwa Finn bisa merasa terhubung dengan anak-anak lebih mudah dari remaja lain karena entah bagaimana, Finn selalu bisa menjaga sisi kekana-kanakkan dengan baik.

Ya, memang begitulah Finn. Finn yang sekarang tak ada di sini, namun di dalam sana.

Lima belas menit setelah anak tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Puck (Lima belas menit yang dipenuhi oleh ketakutan akan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi, lima belas menit untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, lima belas menit untuk khawatir, lima belas menit terburuk dalam hidupnya), seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan di dekat mereka. Seorang dokter berperawakan tinggi dan berambut pirang yang menggunakan kemeja biru yang dilengkapi oleh jas putih yang merupakan ciri khas tipikal seorang dokter. Dokter tersebut memegangi sebuah papan.

Puck dan Kurt secara bersamaan berdiri tanpa mereka sadari. Seakan siap dengan berita apa pun yang mereka dapatkan, padahal kenyataannya, mereka sama sekali tidak siap. Yang mereka harapkan keluar dari mulut dokter itu hanyalah kabar baik, bukan kabar buruk.

"A-apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurt dengan penuh kegugupan sehingga membuatnya sedikit gagap. Matanya penuh dengan ketakutan dan antisipasi, dengan jelas menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan memohon agar dokter tersebut berkata Ya, Finn memang baik-baik saja.

Namun, yang dilakukan dokter tersebut bukanlah hal tersebut. Sang dokter menggeleng pelan, terlihat memikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu dua remaja yang akan menghadapi kabar buruk.

"Luka teman kalian terlalu parah, empat rusuknya patah, gegar otak, dan kakinya terluka parah. Ia masih koma—"

Mereka berdua tahu bahwa akan ada hal yang lebih buruk yang dikatakan dokter tersebut.

"—dan ia tidak bisa bernafas sendiri."

Saat itu, rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk Puck. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, udara terasa tertahan di paru-parunya.

"Tapi ia akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Terdengar ada nada penolakan pada kenyataan di suara Kurt.

"Sejujurnya," dokter tersebut menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Sejujurnya, saya memperkirakan ia tidak akan bisa selamat sampai besok, saya turut berduka, saya akan menghubungi—"

"Bisakah saya menemuinya?" ucap Puck dengan cepat, secara tiba-tiba. Kata-kata dokter tersebut belum terserap di otaknya. Atau mungkin otaknya yang menolak untuk menyerap kata-kata dokter tersebut.

Dokter tersebut menarik nafas, putus asa, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lagi,"Maaf, tapi selama di ICU, hanya keluarga dekatnya yang boleh menemuinya."

"Aku saudara tirinya!" ucap Kurt.

"Aku sahabatnya, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masih kecil! Dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri!" suaranya pecah di akhir kalimatnya, dan ia pun menyadari bahwa ia sudah melewati batas yang ada. Tapi ia tidak peduli, toh ia sudah sering melakukannya.

"Saya bisa membiarkannya mengunjungi Finn," ucap dokter sambil menunjuk pada Kurt, yang dengan beruntung sudah mendapatkan status sebagai keluarga,"Namun saya tidak bisa membiarkan Anda, sudah peraturannya jika—"

"Aku tak peduli!" ucap Puck, setengah berteriak, memotong ucapan dokter tersebut,"Dia sahabatku!"

Dan kemudian ia berlari, melewati dokter tersebut serta Kurt, melalu pintu dimana dokter tersebut tadi keluar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Kakinya bergerak sendiri dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Ia sudah pernah berada di ICU sebelumnya, tapi kebanyakan hanya dikarenakan hal bodoh, seperti saat ia terkena jebakannya sendiri.

Ia tertabrak oleh mobil. Puck sekarang dapat mengingatnya. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa Finn mulai menyebrangi jalan, dan kemudian terdengar suara rem. Finn sama sekali tidak berteriak baik saat sebelum ia terjatuh atau pun saat ia sedang terjatuh. Hanya ada sebuah suara jatuh saat badan Finn menyentuh aspal jalanan. Kemudian ada teriakan-teriakan. Dan Puck hanya berdiam di tempatnya berdiri, seperti lumpuh tidak bisa bergerak. Ia baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi pada saat paramedis datang.

Puck menyusuri balai ICU dengan cepat, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sahabatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, langkahnya melambat saat mencapai kamar nomor 54, melihat sesaat ke dalam sebelum akhirnya masuk.

Disanalah Finn berada, berbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit yang berwarna putih dengan berbagai selang terhubung ke tubuhnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ada berkas darah di wajahnya serta dibawah kukunya. Rasanya sangat tidak nyata, tidak nyata dalam artian buruk. Finn selalu panik ketika ia melihat darah, dan tadi tubuhnya seperti berbalut darah.

Dada Finn naik dan turun, bernafas meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak bernafas dengan alami. Ia bernafas dengan alat. Itu lah bagian paling buruk dari semua ini. Hanya suara bernafas yang palsu dan terlalu cepat. Finn tidak bernafas seperti itu...semuanya palsu.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Dude_," ucapnya saat menghampiri Finn, ia sadar ucapannya terdengar sangat _gay_ dan murahan, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia menyatangi Finn seperti ia menyayangi saudaranya sendiri. Dan mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir ia mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Jangan mati atau aku akan menendang bokongmu."

Kemudian, keamanan rumah sakit masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, menarik Puck pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Malamnya, Puck menemukan dirinya sendiri tak sanggup untuk tidur. Ia mencoba untuk melakukannya, agar ia bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Namun yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia hanya memikirkan soal masa-masa saat ia dan Finn berteman, bermain, dan mengerjai satu sama lain. Ia tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana Finn bisa memaafkannya setelah seluruh masalah yang muncul, masalah Quinn, masalah Rachel, dan masalah lainnya.

Ia merasa seperti bajingan. Ia jadi membayangkan kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya pada Finn. Tapi dengan segera ia membuyarkan bayangan tersebut. Ia harus berpikir positif. Finn tidak akan mati, tidak akan.

Dan saat ia mulai berpikir positif bahwa Finn tidak akan mati, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Panggilan dari Kurt. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia mengangkat teleponnya, tidak berharap apa-apa, namun yang Kurt katakan di telepon, membuatnya berlari ke luar kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu rumahnya, dan kemudian keluar dari rumahnya, menerjang hujan yang membasahinya.

"Dia sudah pergi, Puck."

Pergi.

Pergi untuk selamanya.

Puck tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya, meminta maaf atas segalanya. Finn tidak akan pernah menjadi pemain football terkenal, Finn tidak akan pernah menikah, Finn tidak akan pernah bernyanyi lagi dengan _New Directions._

Ia hanya pergi, entah kemana.

Setelah pemakaman, seluruh _New Directions_ berkumpul di rumah Finn dan Kurt. Mereka hanya berdiam di sana, berduka. Kurt langsung pergi ke kamar Finn, mengurung di sana. Sementara anggota New Directions hanya berdiam diri di ruang keluarga yang besar. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka harus lakukan. Beberapa dari mereka hanya memandangi foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding ruang keluarga tersebut. Banyak di antara foto-foto tersebut berasal dari pernikahan Burt dan Carole, banyak jugadiantaranya yang memuat Finn yang sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan keluarga barunya, bersama dengan _New Directions_.

Kini mereka tidak akan melihat senyum khas Finn itu lagi secara langsung.

Keheningan mereka terinterupsi oleh suara Kurt yang terdengar panik. Wajahnya, jika mungkin, terlihat jauh lebih sedih dibandingkan pada saat di pemakaman.

"Kalian harus melihat ini," ucapnya dengan suara serak. Ia pun memimpin seluruh _New Directions_ berjalan menuju kamar Finn dimana Kurt secara langsung menunjuk laptop milik Finn yang terbuka dan menyala. Puck menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri laptop tersebut. Setelah itu, yang lain mengikutinya.

Seluruh wajah mereka terlihat terkejut saat melihat jendela yang terbuka di layar laptop tersebut. Sebuah jendela browser yang menampilkan sebuah website.

"Aku melihat-lihat riwayatnya tadi dan menemukan halaman tersebut di bagian paling atas," jelas Kurt secepat mungkin. Ia juga masih mencerna semuanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami semuanya ini.

Website tersebut merupakan website yang ditujukan untuk orang-orang yang merasa depresi. Ada banyak artikel yang dibuat oleh para pengguna tentang bagaimana mereka berencana untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri serta komentar-komentar yang mengandung ide-ide dan jalan kreatif untuk melaksanakan hal tersebut.

Website tersebut membuat semua orang yang berjejal di kamar tersebut merasa takut.

"Dia...Finn memang membunuh dirinya sendiri," ucap Puck, hampir berbisik, menyuarakan pikiran semuanya.

Bunuh diri dan Finn. Dua hal yang seharusnya tidak berhubungan dengan satu sama lain. Finn bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Namun ia memang melakukannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Finn memang benar-benar bunuh diri.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia melakukannya.

**The End**

**A/N: **Fanfic ini lahir dari rasa depresi saya. Dan iya, sekali lagi saya membunuh Finn. Siapa pun yang membaca fanfic-fanfic saya boleh mulai menghitung berapa kali saya akan membunuh Finn. *smirk*


End file.
